Diana's Adventures (GL Version)
by CentiSpiderFanGirl1
Summary: Credit to a George Lopez episode for this story idea. VERY short story but very funny! I don't own EVERYONE in it but enjoy! CREDIT TO 2 FRIENDS OF MINE AND THE TV SHOW!
1. Chapter 1

Days have been passing and Lopunny couldn't drive for loosing her license because of the whole stealing from McDonalds cop may be gone, but there were other cops decided to take away her license instead of anything horrible like jail since she made a promise to couldn't drive for a few months and she was freaking out about wanted someone to drive her around so she can be with Regina and Ninetails, but she couldn' day, Christopher got tired of the whole friend, Diana, did too.

"Lopunny, you need someone to drive you around."said Christopher.

"You don't think I know that?!"asked Lopunny angrily. "I don't know who."

"Well you need someone."said Diana.

"Yeah sis."said Buneary.

"I think Diana should"said Christopher.

"WHAT?!"she asked in a surprised tone.

"Well you're a perfect choice."said Christopher.

"You're the one who was driving when we had that adventure ever since Lopunny was so crazy she passed out!"Diana said.

"Let's flip a coin."said Christopher, getting a coin. "Heads me, tails you."

"Deal!"said Diana.

Christopher flips his coin and it lands on heads.

HAHA!"Diana laughed.

"Ummm... 2 out of 3?"he asked.

"No!"Diana said.

"Fine!"Christopher said. "I'll drive the rabbit around!"

"YAY!"Lopunny said, not caring that he called her a rabbit.

That night, Christopher drove her to a 's been waiting for her a while.(Giving the George Lopez show credit for this!)Lopunny came in.

"How was it?"asked Christopher.

"I scored!Be cool!"Lopunny said.

"What?"Christopher asked.

Some guy came in the car.

"Mine name's Sonny!Like the sun!Cause I'm hot and everything revolves around me!"said Sonny.

"Good to know..."said Christopher.

He started driving.

"So how did you meet Lopunny?"Christopher asked Sonny while driving.

"Wait a sec who's Lopunny?"Sonny asked.

"I forgot to tell you!Lopunny is my last name!"Lopunny said lying.

"So Crystal is your first name?"Sonny asked.

Christopher turned around completely creeped out.

"Yes it is!Crystal Lopunny!"Lopunny said.(I would've said middle name like in the episode but I can't think of a last name for Lopunny haha ;D)

"So tell me about this lady here"Sonny said to Christopher.

Christopher started saying some things about Lopunny, which he called "Crystal".

"You think you can handle that Sonny?"Christopher asked.

There was no answer.

"Sonny?"Christopher asked and turned around.

Sonny started kissing Lopunny.

"I don't believe this!"he said angrily.

"Sorry!Being a little rude here"Sonny said.

"Thank you!"Christopher said, still angry though.

"Why don't you pull over and join the party?"Sonny asked like if that was normal.(I can't believe I put that!It was just too funny!xD)

All Christopher did was keep driving but was insanely mad.


	2. Chapter 2

Christopher returns with Lopunny in the is just sitting there calm.

"Diana!"yelled Christopher, walking in.

"What's wrong?"Diana asked.

"I'm done with driving Lopunny around!"he yelled.

"NO!"Diana yelled.

"She picked up a guy in the bar and they were making out in the backseat of the car and he asked me if I wanted to join them!"he yelled.

Buneary walked in hearing what Christopher yelled.

"SIS!"she yelled.

"I didn't do a thing!He did!"Lopunny said.

"We're going to court tomorrow to get your license back!"Christopher said.

"No!We're not doing that!"Diana said.

"Oh yeah?!Any better ideas?!"he asked.

"PIKACHU!PIKACHU!"Diana yelled acting like she's hitting a pinata.

"You're gonna have to figure something else because I don't want to drive her anymore!"

"You know what"Diana said walking towards Lopunny. "I'll drive ya"

"And I'm coming too!"Buneary said.

"Yeah!But things will be different!We're not driving any of your boyfriends!"Diana said.

The next night.

"MY MILKSHAKE BRINGS ALL THE BOYS TO THE YARD!"sang Lopunny, Regina, Ninetails and a bunch of other Glameow and Lola were there just for entertainment.

The only ones in the car who weren't singing were Diana, Buneary and even Cici and Abby, who got is trying to listen to the guy in the drive thru but she couldn't hear him because of the others she got annoyed.

"STOP IT!"she yelled.

They finally stopped.

"Sorry what were you saying?"she asked the guy.

"Who may I hell you?"the guy said with a funny voice.

Diana and the others just stayed with a confused expression on their Lopunny finally spoke.

"We would like a cheese burger"she said.

"OK 9 cheese burgers and one chocolate shake."said Diana.

"Want some friend frin?"he said but so hard to understand.

"What?"Diana asked.

"Friend frin!"he repeated.

"Umm these aren't my friends and I'm sure one of them are frying."Diana said confused.

"Friend frin!Papa fritas!"he said.(Sorry if I spelled it wrong.I tried to spell it I'm not good at spelling things in Spanish haha ;D)

"Who wants French fries?"Diana asked.

"I DO!"everyone, even Cici, Abby and Buneary, yelled out.

"OK we do want French fries!"Diana said.

"Hold on!"said Regina. She tried to get close enough to talk to the drive thru guy. Diana got creeped out by her."What kind of fountain drink do you have?"asked Regina.

"Excuse me?"the drive thru guy asked, but was a little hard to understand.

"Fountain drinks!What kinds of fountain drinks do you have?!"she repeated.

"One minute please"he said and went to talk to someone.

Diana and the others were listening to what they were saying.

"What is a fountain drink?"he asked.

Then after a dead silence he yelled out "ESODA?!"

Then he yelled out to Regina, "WHY NO SAY ESODA, ESTUPID?!"

"OK!We can get a soda!I don't care what kind!Surprise me!"Diana yelled.

"Hold on!"Regina said and went to talk to him again. "Ya know I don't feel like a burger!I want a little Mexican!"and then she started flirting with him and Diana made her stop.

Now Diana was driving out of the place.

"Thanks a lot for inviting us Diana!"said Lola.

"Yeah!"said Glameow.

"This is too crazy!"said Cici and Abby.

"My sis took advantage at us like she did to Christopher yesterday night."said Buneary.

"Come on you guys!This isn't THAT bad!"said Diana.

Then Regina and the others started throwing French fries at them.

"It could be worse!"said Diana.

Then they stopped at a red and Lopunny were the first ones to see that a dude in another can was giving Diana the eye which meant a race.

"Diana!"Lopunny said. "He's giving you the eye!"

"Don't start!"said Buneary before Diana could say anything.

"Well it does look like fun"said Diana.

"Don't even think about it!"said Buneary.

"COME ON!"everyone said to started yelling at her and then she made them stop.

"ALRIGHT!Diana can race!"she yelled.

Diana then opened the window and looked at the guy.

"Ya want some punk?!"she asked.

"Ya I race you girly!The loser takes the bats home!"he said laughing at Lopunny and the others.

Everyone gasped in the car.

"Oh yeah!It's on!"said Diana.

Then the light turned green and Diana made the car go super fast.

"WHOA!"everyone yelled.

"HAHA!WE WON!"yelled Diana.

Then all of the sudden, everyone saw police lights and heard the police car.

"Oh man!"said Diana.

"Don't worry!I can handle this!"Regina tried to make herself "good looking".

"I'LL TAKE THE TICKET!"Diana looked at Regina again and yelled out "COME ON!HURRY!"


	3. Chapter 3

Christopher was in the kitchen happy about something until came in Lopunny with Diana, Cici, Abby, Glameow, Lola and Buneary with a , Ninetails and everyone else left.

"What happened officer?!"Christopher asked.

"There were food in the car, open containers, the driver is only 14 who doesn't have a license and she was speeding, too many passengers, non wearing seat belts and someone reached for my gun"he said looking at Lopunny.

"That was my friend Regina and she wasn't reaching for your gun"said Lopunny which grossed everyone else out.

The cop left.

"OK!You guys are officially crazy!If Gardeovir wasn't on vacation and was here instead I'm sure she will-"Christopher started saying.

"Calm down!I wasn't the one speeding"Lopunny said looking at Diana.

"Hey!You and the idiots wanted me to in the first place!"she yelled.

"You liked the idea though!Everyone but me!"yelled Buneary.

"You know what?I don't have time for arguing!In fact I have good news!"said Christopher.

"You got a date!"said Lopunny, making fun of him.

"No!"he said angrily. "I went to the court house after you guys left and got your license back by paying the cops for all that has happened when you guys had that little adventure to McDonalds."said Christopher.

"You got my license back?!"Lopunny asked happily.

Christopher picks it up and gives it to her.

"Here ya go Lopunny!Now don't do anything stupid again!"he said.

"Thanks!And I won't!"Lopunny said. "For emergencies only!"

"Like what?!"he asked.

"A little race"she said looking at Diana."Remember when the guy gave you the eye?"

"DUH!That was AWESOME!"Diana yelled.

"More like crazy!"yelled Buneary.

"BUT IT WAS AWESOME!"yelled Cici and Abby.

"It was!"said Glameow. "Even though the wind messed up my hair or should I say fur!"

"It was awesome how my best friend did that!"said Lola. "Right Deedee?"

"Yeah!"said Diana.

"I'm just gonna go later!"Lopunny said leaving with her license.


End file.
